Symmetry
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: She was deeply in love him. He though she was the most wonderful person in the world. The only problem was that Misaki wasn't that girl. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

And yet here i come again with my first multi chapter fanfic!

This came along when i became tired of Usui being paired up with someone he doesn't likes. Also, this wasn't going to be my first multichapter fanfic but i just couldn't resist. Oh well.

Just keep in mind that this is probably going to be cliche and have fluff. Most likely, it will also contain angst of some sort, just because thats the stuff i usually write.

Although im not entirely sure where this is going, i will try my best to not go in the "he realize that who he really was in love with" kind of thing. I hope.

Enjoy!

* * *

There was only one kind of school work that Misaki hated-group work. Even thought she was a natural leader and was able to work with anyone who she was assigned to, and there was no one that she just couldn't work with. But that was the problem exactly. She was able to work with anyone at all, so Misaki was always paired up with the trouble makers, the ones who were failing the class, the class clowns- in short, she was always assigned to the worst student in the class. And although she would normally don't mind at all and simply get the job done, even if it meant forcing her partner to work and scare him physically or mentally, today she was simply not up to it.

So when the teacher was assigning groups and she had reached hers, she glanced up to the teacher and gave her a stare, a simple yet meaningful stare. And the teacher understood right away, she would not put up with anyone this time and she let her be for all the times she had been nice to her. Instead, she looked down on her list of names and pair her with the one girl that always had to be paired up with a guy since there wasn't an even number of girls and she had never complain. Of course, she was too shy to actually say something.

When she heard her pair's name, Misaki glanced around looking for the girl. It wasn't the first time that she had heard her name but she had never seen her. So when the teacher told the class to go ahead and work, Misaki wander around the room to finally find the small, timid girl sitting in her desk, her sight directly on her hands.

Misaki walked up to her and gave her a warm smile once she had glanced up to her. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa" she introduced herself with a grin.

The other girl smiled at Misaki and introduced herself in a rather quite voice, "Hayden Newport".

Misaki looked at Hayden for a moment which made her more uncomfortable that she already was. Yet Misaki continue to study the other girl, the name did sounded foreign and she didn't looked Japanese. She wanted to confirm, yet she didn't wanted to be disrespectful. Still curiosity was killing her.

"So you aren't Japanese?"

Hayden shook her head and gave her a small smile, "No, I'm actually British" she shyly confessed with a soft tint in her cheeks. "I've lived here most of my life though."

But as soon as she heard that special word, Misaki remembered Usui, he was British too after all, he had all this English aura -which she never did notice until Usui had told her, he knew how to speak English and he had all small British quirks.

"eh..."

Misaki turned to look at Hayden, she hadn't realize that she had been staring at her. "Sorry!" she apologized and bowed. Hayden smiled and shook her head, telling her that it didn't matter.

The bell rang and both of them stare at the clock in disbelief, time had actually passed by fast despite this being their most hatred subject. Hayden slowly packed up her stuff and Misaki waited for her by the door.

"Would you like to have lunch with me and some other friends?" Misaki asked when they both reached the exit.

Hayden blushed ever so slightly and bow once, "I am so sorry but I already promised someone."

Misaki grinned and shook her head, "oh its fine! Maybe another time."

The smaller girl smiled and nodded in agreement, Misaki was really nice and she had actually liked her a lot. It was then when Hayden though of how good friends they could become but soon slapped herself at the silly though. Sure, she didn't had a lot of friends, if any, but she wouldn't be forcing someone to be her friend just because she had been so nice to her once. Hayden slapped herself again, she was being so pathetic. "I promise" Hayden grinned back to later wave her goodbye and walk to her next class.

Truth was, however, that Misaki had actually liked Hayden quite a lot and hopped to become friends with her, she was quite sure that Sakura and Shizuko would like her too. Hayden seemed like a really nice girl, although shy, she still had this energy. "I guess you only have to break through the shy core" Misaki though smiling.

By lunch, Misaki had finally remembered that she had to ask Usui something rather important - Maid Latte important. Truth was that she didn't wanted to go ask him because things were rather awkward with them. Sure, Misaki had thought about Usui when Hayden mentioned she was British but she couldn't deny the fact that she was actually very 'mad' at him. There has been no signed of him whatsoever in maid latte and even in school, Misaki barely saw him- from a far, for a second. And although she was glad that he no longer bothered her she couldn't help it but feel curious and resented. Was she no more fun anymore? And soon she was pissed off with herself again for letting that though cross her mind. She wasn't a doll to be used and later thrown away. That was why she hated men.

Misaki sighted and finally decided to get it over with, she went to look for him where she was sure she would find him, of course she was just doing it because it was part of her job and it had to be done. Yet it turned into a difficult task when Misaki couldn't find him anywhere, she had look in his classroom, ask his classmates and walk around the campus to no avail. That was until she remembered the roof, he was probably there doing nothing but thinking on how to skip classes.

"That lazy outer space alien" Misaki mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

She sighted again before opening the door, today was a long, tiring day and she had pulled all nighters for the past week, she was beyond tired and didn't felt like dealing with anyone. So as she slowly opened the door, she glanced up to where she knew Usui would be, laying or sitting in there, looking at the rest of the students while they ate their lunch.

But it wasn't like that.

It was a big shock actually, the way he was leaning just so close to her, a big mischievous grin on his face while she was bright red with a smile in her face - or was it a grin?. Their hands were together and the distance was minimum as they were almost on top of each other.

Misaki would had never thought that Hayden would be with someone like Usui. That a perverted outer space alien would be with such a shy, nice girl. It was such an odd friendship- or relationship? Still, as she stared at them, she felt that anger and resentment grow as little voices mocked her. It destroyed her entirely, even if she didn't wanted to admit it.

* * *

Here comes the complains of how horrible i think this is.

-Complains-

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Early dismissal from school, time to write despite my laziness. I just dont want to wait too much between chapters because it gets annoying, i know.

Anyways, i had finally figure out the ending and i am warning you now, this will be a rather cliche angst story. Also, this fic will probably reach only friendship between usui and misaki, but i will probably add some romantic parts once in a while.

You've been warn, now enjoy!

* * *

It was about then, Usui leaning forward, getting closer and closer, if it was even possible. They were just about to kiss, they were-

"Usui."

He turned to looked at Misaki unamused, a somewhat irritated face cleverly blended with his usual face looked down at Misaki. Hayden just beside him was now crimson, she had turn away so no one could see her face, still their hands were together, the proximity was almost the same, the grin on Usui's face was still there.

"Usui, I wanted to talk to you" Misaki continued, pretending to be in a hurry and annoyed.

He turned to look at Hayden before jumping next to Misaki, the ever present grin on its place. "Then I would love to hear what Misaki has to say"

Misaki blushed at his deep voice, guilt and self-loathing coming along as her mind repeated to her heart that Usui was just with Hayden, making her blush, about to kiss, holding hands, being so-being so close.

"Yes?" Usui insisted in a more serious manner.

Misaki glanced slighting to see that Hayden was a lighter shade of red, but now she was looking their way curiously instead of hiding her shame. She turned to looked back to Usui, "I'm just passing a questions from manager," she told him. Still, he waited, still unamused. "Since it's been a while since you last worked in Maid Latter, she hadn't been able to ask you herself" she explained as she sighted with annoyance. "She was wondering if you are working today or tomorrow. We have a special and there's going to be a lot of customers. We need your help."

By then Misaki was expecting a perverted remark, his childish manner perking up, or maybe just a grin that would make her blush again, but Usui simply smiled and shook his head, "Tell her that I am sorry but I am not going to be able to do so" he simply stated, no remorse in his voice. "I might work the Saturday though" he later added.

The day Misaki was off work.

She simply nodded and smile at him, "of course" she grin before eyeing him. He wanted to go back to Hayden, she could tell, the anxiety of being away from her for too long, the necessity to be by her side, to protect her. It was once her. But just like his perverted comments and remarks, his big ego and stalker manners, it was gone. It was almost as if Usui had completely forgotten and replaced her.

"See you later, Misaki" he said just before walking back to where Hayden was.

"Bye" she barely let out, glancing up to where Hayden was, she saw the big smile on the small girl's face when Usui returned, his face was just as happy. Misaki left the roof to go to the student council room. There wasn't going to be anyone there, she knew. She opened the door in a violent way, grabbed the first thing that she could take a hold off and throw it to the floor violently to continue with the next object. No tears were shed but she could feel how the loose pieces of her heart pierced her skin.

As she walked to Maid Latter she thought about Usui and Usui only, simply because after destroying the student council room and blaming a guy that didn't exist, that was the only thing she could think of. She could still feel the shattered pieces inside her and she still had to take deep breaths when the air seemed to be too heavy for her to catch it, but she had calmed herself out. It was a mystery though, how could Usui possibly know Hayden beside the common factor that was their heritage. It just didn't seemed right. But what was bothering the most was that as the student council of Seika, she was sure that she knew all the girls that attended her school, yet it wasn't before she was grouped with her that she had noticed the girl. Oh that girl.

Misaki felt the urge to break everything up again as she realize that what she called discomfort was a broken heart, what she called worry for a shy, innocent girl was jealousy, the constant feeling of pressure on her chest was her being hurting. She knew, she just refused to believed it.

She sighted as she looked up to check if she was in her street yet, 'I'm almost there' she thought as she sighted again. It was then when she saw Hayden in an apron, watering some flowers with a small smile on her face as it looked like she was talking to them. As Misaki got closer she realize the big sign that announced the flower shop. Funny thing how she never did saw it before today.

"Newport, Hi!" Misaki waved as the other girl glanced up to see Misaki as her smile grew bigger.

"Ayuzawa, what are you doing here?" she asked

Said girl smiled, "work" she simplify with a face. "You work here?" she then asked as she looked at the flowers beside her.

Hayden smiled and nodded, "family business" she said blushing slightly, "the piano store near that Maid Latte Cafe is my grandfather's also."

"I see" Misaki smiled, the smaller girl seemed very proud of her grandfather's business, she noted. "I haven't gone inside the piano store but I've seen the pianos from outside. They are beautiful, I could only dream of playing piano," she grinned at Hayden and the smaller girl smiled back at her, "and this flowers! They are beautiful."

"They are" Hayden smiled proudly, "the one's inside are really pretty too" she continue. Hayden looked at Misaki and then grinned, "come on, let's have tea together!" she said gently grabbing the other girl and leading her inside.

And indeed, the flowers inside were beautiful too, it seemed like they had every flower that could possibly exist but of course she didn't knew, after all she knew little to nothing about flowers. "Your shop is beautiful" Misaki smiled.

Hayden replied the smiled as she placed three teacups and a matching teapot. "Come on, sit down" she said cheerfully as she pointed the chair in front of her.

"Is someone else drinking tea with us" Misaki wondered as she seated and admired the beautiful prints on the set.

"Oh yes" Hayden smiled as she turned to looked at the back door, "Takumi come, its tea time!" she yelled to later start coughing and wheezing, taking deep breaths for quite some time.

And almost instantly, Usui appear in the room, walking directly to where Hayden was. "I told you not to yell," he reproach with a worry face.

Hayden simply huff and accepted the water that he offered, "it's all fine now!" she grinned and then chuckled at the still reproachful face of him.

Usui glanced over and saw Misaki, he chuckled and then smiled at her. "I thought you had work, Misaki" he questioned. He glanced down at Hayden and then back to Misaki as if they were planning a secret plot.

"I invited her for tea" Hayden explained. "Now sit down!" she pouted, "we are going to have a decent tea time, like it or not."

Usui looked at Misaki and she gave him a reassuring smile, he smiled back, relief obvious on his features. He seated down, chuckling yet not saying anything else, and then, they had tea with delicious pastry that Usui had cooked. Never did Usui left the side of Hayden besides when he went for the pastries, never did he took out his sight from her, he was always wary as if expecting something bad to come. And Misaki was beyond curious of the reasons. Perhaps there was more into this relationship that she had realize.

* * *

Reviews make me happy and helps me find inspiration...

Just do it!


	3. Chapter 3

You guys! Now i feel totally guilty for making this whole thing xD its kind of sad that i changed Usui so much that most people want to harm him (along with hayden)...but Misaki is getting a lot of sympathy (:D?).

So now here I am again, trying to figure out where I want this story to go because now Im confused again. In the confusion I turned this into a more cliche fic, which kinda annoys me because I was trying to avoid it.

By the way, yes, why the ''sudden change of interest" of Usui will be explain along the way. Also, whether Usui stays with Hayden or Misaki is still being decided (again). Hmp, think thats all, have more questions do ask!

But anyways, I will try my best to make it work.

For you guys, this is a Usui and Misaki chapter, enjoy!

* * *

It was colder that morning, the sun was only seen as it brighten the clouds in the sky and gave them an orange outline, the wind was notorious and strong much to the delight of the students. It could had been a perfect day, except Misaki's head was pounding at the slightest sound or bright light. Work proved to be impossible as when she read the paperwork, her mind failed to register any word or sense to what she had in front. Misaki only though appropriate to walk up to the roof for a quick refresher before going back to work and later school. She sneaked her way up to the roof, avoiding any person that could engage her into a conversation.

She reached the roof successfully and in an awfully better mood than before. Stretching, she walked up to the edge to watch as students arrive school with their friends, she smiled, feeling proud for being able to be in the student council and help.

Again she smiled, "today will be a good day!" she grinned at herself while resting her hands on her hips.

With her mood up again, she stretched again to go back to her work, she felt quite refreshed and happier than she had felt when she woke up. As she opened the door to leave, someone else opened it to enter. Misaki took a step aside to let the person enter. And then she noticed it was Usui, one hand on his pocket, the other hand still holding the door, and a bread hanging from his mouth. Usui smiled when he saw her and removed the bread form his mouth to be able to talk. "Hi pres."

Misaki mumbled something in returned as she continue to walk to the door until a pair of hands grabbed a hold of her arm and strongly retain her from moving. "Leaving so soon, pres?"

Misaki blushed and nodded, "of course" she yelled at him. "Unlike you, I have work to do and don't have time to spare."

The hold on Misaki became stronger as Usui whispered into her ear, "just for a little longer," and then added a soft "please."

And it worked as Misaki stopped resisting and mumbled a "fine, just for a little longer."

Usui smiled and hold her for just a little longer before releasing her and walking up to his usual place, the bread was back to his mouth as he continue munching on it. Misaki stared at him until she followed him and stand next to him. They stayed quiet, a forgiving silence that wasn't awkward nor annoying. There was simply no necessity of talking, they were always comfortable around each other.

That was until Misaki realize that for the first time, Usui was not with Hayden. She bitted her lip and courage up to ask, even if it meant to hear something that she would hate. "Where's Newport?" she mumbled quietly.

Usui smirked at her and Misaki swear that he would tease her and tell her just how jealous she was being again yet assuring that he would always loved her. It wasn't exactly like that."She's such a rebel" he smirked, "she's skipping school today."

At the confused look of Misaki, Usui continue. "Don't let that sweet little face fool you, Misaki." It was simply the way he talked about her, so natural and sweet. The smirk on his face was different from the smirk he had when he shot it at her.

Misaki smiled and looked up to the sky, encouraging herself to spit out what she wanted to ask, not sparing her own feelings. "You really like her, don't you" she finally said.

He remained quiet, his face became older as sadness seemed to reach his features. "With all my heart. Misaki, she's my world."

Again, her heart shattered, echoing the sound into her ears. She refrain from crying as she took one deep breath. It was obvious after all, she knew it was going to be like that, but to actually hear it, it hurt. "I'm glad, Usui. You two are great together" she grinned.

And it wasn't a lie, they did looked great together and she was glad for Usui because he had been able to find that kind of girl that he could have. Finally. Misaki was glad for Usui, very glad indeed, but she also hated him.

"Stop lying Misaki"

Misaki looked up to him, surprised. Usui looked down at Misaki and they hold their sight for what seemed forever.

"Misaki, I-" he hesitated as he looked down to the people who were running to school, "Misaki, I love you." He sighted and then shook his head, "I still love you and care deeply for you but-"

Misaki shook her head, knowing what would come next from his mouth, "you got tired of waiting, right?"

He shook his head and smiled a sad smile, his eyes were back on her, he expertly found his way and wrap his arms around her into a meaningful hug. "No," he whispered in her ear, softly, tenderly, "I would wait for you as long as you needed to. That's not the problem Misaki, it's more complicated than that-"

The bell rang and Misaki broke the hold from Usui, as she refused to listen to any more of what he had to say. Was it true or lies she didn't know, but she refused to listen to him anymore, she would foolish fall for him again.

Still, as she run to her classroom, to at least pretend to be doing some work and keep herself busy, Misaki couldn't stop thinking about his words. But mainly, she couldn't stop analyzing her recent discovering.

He had changed, drastically.

It wasn't much of a physical change as those were only the indicators of a more deeper and emotional transformation. It was the features in his face, it had defiantly soften and aged, his usual childish manner was replaced by a mature one and yet, he had manage to keep the sparkle that made him Usui. He had evolved into a better version of himself.

And it made her mad, after all, she had always competed against him, still, he was always able to win, to be better in everything that she had work so hard for. All she wanted to do was punched him on the face, but he didn't deserved it. How can a total idiotic, childish and arrogant outer of space alien improved himself as a person was beyond her.

But that made her understand something. Usui was too good for her, that was the reason of why he had replaced her with Hayden. She never did deserved a guy like Usui.

* * *

complaining

Am I dragging this and being way too repetitive?

(I think I am)

Are they OCC?

(I think they are)

/complaining

Reviews make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

I guess it isnt much of a late update but I did took a while compare to the last ones.

So I went ahead and think it through, should I continue with my original plan or make it an usuixmisaki. And guess which won? Yeah, the original plan, because I wouldnt know how to turn it around without doing large changes or making it into a "You had me now im gone", or "oh I just discover its Misaki who i like". I really wouldnt want that. So is this going to be a romantic usuixmisaki? No. However, I am planning on doing a sequel of this fic in which it will probably be a usuixmisaki. If you want it, tell me. Im gonna be honest and tell you, I am afraid of loosing readers because this didnt turn out to be a romantic fic, however, if you like hurt/confort fics and like an angsty Usui then continue. Just give it a try even if you dont.

By the way, this fic is about 3-4 chapters away from ending.

Enjoy!

* * *

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday.

Usui would arrive to school just in time for his last period, leave his shoes in his assigned locker, glance once at Misaki and then leave to his room. No one would say a word as they walked together until they had to part to their room. Misaki would look at his tired face, wrinkled uniform and wild hair while walking, Usui would simple look ahead and pretend Misaki wasn't even there.

As the week went on, Misaki grew more and more impatience throughout the day until Usui finally arrived to school. Every time she assured herself that today she will yell at him and tell him to at least try to keep a decent image when arriving to school but when the time came, when he walked up to his locker and glance at her, she would loose all her courage and end up just walking quietly behind him.

Everyday was the same routine until Thursday arrived and he didn't go to school at all. And she was pissed off, how dare he skip on school, but actually she was deeply worry. This was not him, this was not the Usui Takumi that she knew and loved. Even after hurting her, she could not bring herself to leave him like that. He needed someone to count on and she was going to be that someone, for all the times he had saved her now it was her time to save him.

So when school ended, she went up to the roof, took out her cell phone, a deep breath and then dialed his number. It went to the voicemail after what seemed forever. Taking another breath, she dialed again to be instantly sent to the voicemail, furious, she dialed almost instantly. She was not going to be ignored; she would kick the living hell out of him if he dared to ignore her calls just like that. Oh, he was in so much trouble!

"Yeah?"

Misaki's breath stopped as he heard his whispering voice, she was so distracted and so sure that he would not answer again that he had taken her aback.

"Hello?"

"Eh, yeah. Usui?" she whispered back, speaking slowly as her heart beat faster and she felt hot.

"Pres? Why are you calling me?"

Swallowing the knot in her throat, and trying to sound the less anxious possible, because of course she was not anxious, she whispered, "Yeah, well. I was worried, you just disappeared. Again."

"Misaki was worried, that's something new." He was no longer whispering but one could hear loud voices in the background.

"Shut up, I have the right to be worried," she spat, her voice no longer a whisper either. "Anyways, where are you? It better be a good excuse given that you skipped school."

There was a silence, and Misaki could very well imagine him smirking through the phone as he slowly told her. "In the hospital of course."

* * *

Usui would arrive only for the last period of the day. He would enter school, leave his shoes in his assigned locker, exchange a look with the waiting Misaki and then leave to his room. No word was spoken. Misaki would then follow after; they never see each other again until the next day at the same time and place.

But she was tired of the same routine.

Friday arrived and he was entering school, she now waited near his locker and when he opened it, Misaki slammed the door before he could put his shoes and leave. She stared at him right into the eyes. "What's up with you? You can't just arrive late to school and expect nothing to happen!"

Usui simply looked at her for mere seconds, drop his shoes on the floor and keep on walking to his room like if nothing had happen and completely ignoring Misaki.

"Stupid Usui!" she yelled, grabbing one of his shoes and throwing it at him. She did not miss but she failed to grab his attention as he continued walking away.

* * *

As Misaki was sitting in her room the following week, and thinking about everything that had happened, she realized something that perhaps connected Usui's absents. Hayden too, was absent. She turned to look at the empty space that was her sit and made a mental note to go visit her shop and ask her if she was okay.

Time passed by very slowly but when school was done, she grabbed her things and then walked to Hayden's shop. All day, she tried to somehow sketch everything up and try to think what would make Hayden absent all this time, but she could not come up with something logical.

When she arrived to the shop, she smiled and slowly walked in. "Hello?"

A grown up woman appeared from the back door when she heard Misaki, a gentle smile on her lips. "Yes, how can I help you today?" she asked very sweetly.

Misaki smiled at her and looked around, "eh, is Hayden here? We go to the same school and she's been absent for a while now. I was worried."

The woman smiled at her sweetly, "oh, you must be one of her friends!" she chirped. Her face turned into one of worried as she continued talking, "I'm afraid that she is very sick, she even had to drop out of school!"

"Really? Where is she?" Misaki asked, worried.

The other woman raised her hand and placed it in her chin while trying to remember the name of the hospital. "Well, I'm sure she's in the Hyogo Hospital. You can go visit her there."

Misaki smiled and nodded, "Thank you for everything!" and then left, running now.

When Misaki arrived to the hospital, she noticed Usui walking out. He was deep in thought, looking at the white cup that he was holding. Decided to talk to him and know why he was there, she walked up to him.

"So you weren't lying" she grinned at him.

Usui looked up from his cup of coffee as he recognized that voice. He instantly smiled when he saw her face, the smile turned into a smirked soon after. "When have I ever lied to you?"

Misaki frowned a little and tried to think of a time when he had but found none. Of course, if you didn't counted that one time he said he loved her. "I'm sure you have. I just can't think of one specific time, okay" she said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"So pres also has very bad memory," he smirked, which made her blush ever so slightly. He sighted as his expression changed and he looked at her; his expression was no longer one of joy. "What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" Worry reflected on his eyes, true simple worry of her well-being.

Misaki shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just heard that Hayden was here and I wanted to visit her."

His hands tensed around the cup he was holding, he could no longer look at her. "She's sleeping right now."

"Ah," Misaki breathed, feeling awkward. "Usui what about you?"

Frowning he looked up at Misaki, completely lost of what she was talking about. "What about me," he asked.

"Are you okay?" she frowned. "I no longer know about you so I worry."

Usui smiled at her and hugged her. "Thank you for worrying Misaki-chan," he whispered into her ear.

Misaki blushed as she breathed, "I will protect you Usui."

* * *

This was difficult to write, I am not sure what is happening to me but I can no longer write and make sense. At least I cant make sense of what I myself wrote, so if you catch something that is awkward, confusing, tell me. If you catch wrong tenses, grammar, punctuation or any other mistakes tell me. Honestly, for me, this is one of the worst chapters so far so please tell me too if I am dragging it out or either Usui or Misaki are OCC. Any to every mistake will be gladly , any to every review is _very _well taken.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

I was inspired! (in doing none of my homeword or reading The Scarlet Letter...By the way, have any of you guys read The Scarlet Letter? If you guys did, did you like it? Cuz Im seriously hating that book and I need to finish it in 3 days. Oh my.)

Anyhow, I just wanted to vent out of school for a couple of minutes and end up writing this chapter and part of the next one, still, this is hell week for me in school, they literaly call it that way, and then next week its semester finals so I am not going to update until I am on my winter break which will be in about two weeks. That said, this story isnt that far from ending and I already kinda figure the sequel although I have no real plot for it. Also, from now on there will be more Hayden and Usui and hopefully you will stop hating on them, (I am not getting my hopes up thought). Would you believe me if I tell you that Hayden was more difficult to write than Usui or Misaki, funny thing. Anyways I think thats all.

Enjoy!

* * *

No one ever knew when Usui Takumi would come to school anymore, his absents were seemingly random and so were his attendances. It turned into a game for many, whoever guessed it right would win various small rewards. Girls still waited for him to come to school and even claimed that without him in school Seika turned very boring. It was as if everyone depended on him.

But as weeks passed by, everyone started to slowly accept that Usui was no longer a big part of school and soon his absent meant nothing to the students. Except for one, who always waited for him. Misaki Ayuzawa. She always worried about him as he refused to take care of himself while taking care of Hayden. And she was deeply worried about Hayden too, as every time she heard about her it was bad news. Misaki had visited her a couple times but with her busy schedule she could not stay long enough, which made her feel really guilty. Still, at least she knew that Usui was with her, which honestly made her feel much better.

* * *

Usui was sitting on the infirmary bed, holding his head up while holding a tissue paper by his bleeding nose. Misaki was near, holding the tissue paper box close with one hand and holding a plastic bag with the other. It was about the tenth tissue that he had used and his nose was still bleeding.

"You don't need to stay here," he chuckled while throwing the red tissue and grabbing another one, "I can handle myself."

"It's fine like this" she insisted while looking at him. "Never thought that the great Usui would receive a ball directly on the face and be this damaged," she chuckled.

Usui simply grin at her, "I guess this disproof your theory that I'm an alien."

"No way! There's not enough proof," she pointed out.

They both laughed as he grabbed another tissue and threw away the used one. After the little conversation it remained quiet. Misaki started to avoid contact with him as she thought of a way of bringing up Hayden into the conversation. She wanted to ask about her health as she hadn't been able to go visit her and she was worried, she simply didn't know how to ask him. Of course Usui catch on and helped her out.

"Hayden is fine," he whispered, giving her a small grin.

Misaki looked at him and then blushed as she realized that she had been read so easily. "Is she?" she asked, "She's still in the hospital…"

He looked at the ceiling now, "she's not going to leave the hospital any time soon" he stated to then whisper, "If she ever does."

Again, Misaki frowned at him. "Don't be so pessimist," she scolded him. "She will recover!"

Smiling, he returned his gaze to her. He knew, he knew very well that she was going to die soon as she seemed to get worst by the hour. But why tell her that. "She will" he nodded.

Misaki grinned at him and hit him in the shoulder, "that's what I am talking about!" she yelled and Usui couldn't help it but laugh.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, she realized it was daytime and she knew, she just knew that he was in the room with her. And he was. Hayden smiled weakly as she reached for his hand that was laying on her bed, squeezing it gently and later greeting the beautiful emerald eyes of his once he opened them.

She grinned at him when he looked at her and smiled, "Hey you."

Usui stood up from the sofa that was near her bed and jumped into the bed next to Hayden while still holding her hand. "Hey," he whispered as he reach up and kiss her in the forehead gently. "How are you feeling?"

Again, she grinned at him and squeezed his hand harder. "I'm feeling great, can't you see the radiance in my face!"

"Yeah, you are beautiful," he grinned back.

"Pfft. I bet you say that to every girl," she pouted, her grey eyes watery and her pale face frowning.

Usui shook his head and smiled, "Only a few thousand. It isn't a problem, right?"

Opening her mouth and trying so hardly to not crack up laughing she remove her hand from Usui's grip and hit him. "Of course it does!" she spat as loud as she could which was a little bit louder than a whisper. "You are horrible, I don't like you anymore."

"That's very mean" he pouted, as he tried to grab a hold of her hand and look at her in the eyes while she tried not to. "What if…"he trailed away as he turned around and grabbed something from the floor. "What if I gave you this?" he finally ask her as he hold a platinum bracelet with one green stone in the middle.

"Are you bribing me?" she laughed as she contemplated the bracelet, it was very beautiful indeed.

Usui smirked as he held her hand gently and put it on. "Only if it works."

"I think it is" she laughed as she contemplated it from near and Usui watched her. It was that smile, that innocent smile of hers that made him crazy. That laugh, that was so contagious and so full of life and energy. If he ever wanted something was for her to smile again like she used to, laugh like she used to. But he knew it was hard, so he settle to keep her happy, make her laugh, smile when all seemed lost. It was all he really wanted.

"Usui…"

He turned to look up at Hayden, curious at the new frown in her face but mostly worried of something being wrong.

"Usui…I," she stopped and frown before continuing, she wanted to do it right after all. "You've been wonderful; you've been all that I ever wanted. I love you with all my heart, you are my world." She smiled at him as tears threaten to pour.

"Hayden…"

"But that's exactly why I need to let you go," her voice was broken by now, tears flooding fluently from her eyes and the hold of his hand was stronger. "Usui, you deserve better. I do not want you to keep on like this." She smiled at him, a sweet smiled that was breaking his heart right now. "Usui I'm going to die, I just know it. It isn't fair to ask you to stay here and carry this burden with you. I love you too much. So please, please don't come again.

As she released his hand, he held it strong and made her look at him, right into his eyes. He smiled at her and held her close. "If that's what you want, I will," he whispered into her ear, "however I am a selfish man and I want you to grant me one more wish."

Hayden struggled as she breathed a soft "what"

Usui grinned and whispered slowly, let each word hang longer, "go on a date with me."

Her sobs became louder as she went closer to Usui despite feeling the tugging of the breathing tubes. "One last date." she whispered as she finally came into account that this was really it, there was only going to be one last day and soon they will never see each other again. She hated herself but she knew very well that it was going to be for the better.

Usui smiled and held her close too, refusing to let go of her as he knew that their time was counted. Taking a deep breath and forcing himself to do it, he slowly direct her back to lying and soon let go of her.

"Sleep a little longer. I'll be here, holding your hand" he grinned as he lie down just next to her and held her hand just as promised.

Hayden grinned at him, "I know you will, Takumi." She let out a small giggle and closed her eyes. Soon she was sound asleep and it was then when Usui let himself sob quietly, his time was running out and he couldn't help it but feel helpless, even if he knew it was coming all along.

* * *

Again, if you spot any errors tell me, I will fix them. Eventually...

Please make my day bearable and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Preview of last chapter (since I know it took me forever to update...)**

_"Usui…I," she stopped and frown before continuing, she wanted to do it right after all. "You've been wonderful; you've been all that I ever wanted. I love you with all my heart, you are my world." She smiled at him as tears threaten to pour._

_"Hayden…"_

_"But that's exactly why I need to let you go," her voice was broken by now, tears flooding fluently from her eyes and the hold of his hand was stronger. "Usui, you deserve better. I do not want you to keep on like this." She smiled at him, a sweet smiled that was breaking his heart right now. "Usui I'm going to die, I just know it. It isn't fair to ask you to stay here and carry this burden with you. I love you too much. So please, please don't come again._

_As she released his hand, he held it strong and made her look at him, right into his eyes. He smiled at her and held her close. "If that's what you want, I will," he whispered into her ear, "however I am a selfish man and I want you to grant me one more wish."_

_Hayden struggled as she breathed a soft "what"_

_Usui grinned and whispered slowly, let each word hang longer, "go on a date with me."_

_Her sobs became louder as she went closer to Usui despite feeling the tugging of the breathing tubes. "One last date." she whispered as she finally came into account that this was really it, there was only going to be one last day and soon they will never see each other again. She hated herself but she knew very well that it was going to be for the better._

_Usui smiled and held her close too, refusing to let go of her as he knew that their time was counted. Taking a deep breath and forcing himself to do it, he slowly direct her back to lying and soon let go of her._

_"Sleep a little longer. I'll be here, holding your hand" he grinned as he lie down just next to her and held her hand just as promised._

_Hayden grinned at him, "I know you will, Takumi." She let out a small giggle and closed her eyes. Soon she was sound asleep and it was then_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"You are awake, good."

Scared and very disoriented, she opened her eyes to find that a piece of white clothing was tied up around her eyes. Quickly, Hayden raised her hands and tried deseperatly to take it off until she was stop by soft hands that held her hands quiet strongly.

"You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?"

Finally recognizing the voice, she relax a little. It was Usui after all, and if Usui was here, it was probably safe. Probably.

"Takumi...w-what is this?" she asked, her voice husky from the lack of usage and the fact that she had just woken up.

"Shhh," he whispered back, "like I told you. You don't want to ruin the surprise do you?"

Hayden chuckled and sighted to then relax on the rather comfortable seats. "Really," she breathed, "you are such a weirdo."

A chuckle came from her left, "Sure, why not." She then felt how his hand held hers and after that they remain quiet for the rest of the trip. Both of them smiling.

The car stopped and Usui went closer to Hayden, "We are here," he whispered in her ear, barely touching it in a teasing manner. "Wait a second." Hayden heard the door open and then close, silence and then the door next to her opened again, Usui's hand was holding hers again. "Come up, we don't have time to lose."

Usui guided Hayden blindfolded for what seem forever, especially since Hayden refused to walk fast since she could not see where she was going or where was she. After a while, they stopped and Usui held her from behind, his mouth was directly next to her ear.

"Remember that time where we hang out in the lounge that's next to our house, the one on our floor?" he asked in a whisper.

Hayden chuckled as she laced her hands on Usui's, "we hang out there quite a lot of times. Try to be more specific."

The chuckle was returned. "That time that you cooked this beautiful dinner, which I still have no idea why since you still refuse to tell me why," he stopped a little in hope of her telling her, but there was no reply other than a light blush that Usui enjoyed very much, "but you end up burning it and we end up eating pizza."

The blush in her cheeks grew as the memory flooded in both their mind, of course that Hayden would remember that time, as it was the day she had decided to confess her love for Usui.

"We were half drunk from wine and we end up talking quiet a lot of things," he chuckled as the memory invaded his mind and he enjoyed it, "including the perfect date."

It was kind of annoying having forgotten completely that part of the night and she could not help but wonder if Usui was just creating it all on the spot. Did they even drank alcohol? "So, what was my perfect date, Takumi?" she questioned.

Usui chuckled and finally took out the blindfold that was preventing her from seeing what was happening, and was very satisfied with her reaction. The newly forming tears, the gasp, the hands on her mouth in disbelief but what was the best of all was the expression that she had.

"This is..." Hayden trailed off as a single tear finally fell and Usui guided her to the fabric that was neatly expand near the river, candles on the middle and what looked like food placed in the side near the wine cups.

"Come on," he smiled and held her hand again to then lead her to sit down. "Like it?" He asked, still looking at her.

Hayden snorted and then look at Usui, "of course I like it." She smiled and lean forward to kiss him. "You did a great job, thank you Takumi."

Smiling he then chuckled, "Misaki helped," he confessed, "I wasn't exactly sure what to buy and how to place things." Usui turned to look at Hayden and tilted his head at the new face she was making. "Hayden?"

Turning to look at Usui, she smiled at him once and then looked away, "Takumi," she began, "what if I ask you to never talk to Ayuzawa again, would you do it?"

Confused, Usui went to sit just next to Hayden and held her face gently but firmly, they were now looking at each other directly on the eyes. "No." Hurt was evident on her face, she opened her mouth to try to say something but failed to formulate words. "Hayden, you know I despite jealousy. I thought you knew that by now. I will not act on a girl's jealously, however if you have any other thing against Ayuzawa I would love to hear it."

She remained quiet, unable to look at him on the eyes anymore. "I'm sorry Takumi" she whispered. Usui released her, his serious face was now softer, he leaned forward and kiss her forehead. "Remember, tonight it's our night. It's okay."

Hayden smiled and nodded, "tonight you are mine, but after tonight you are free," she remind him and he nodded. After that, Usui reached for the food and the wine cups, he served the steak and the water.

The rest of the night went along like a sweet dream, Usui being more than a gentleman, always sweet and attentive. Hayden had actually fallen asleep while watching the stars after eating. If it wasn't for the time, he would had stay just a little longer, but he had promised the doctor to bring her back not later than 12, which meant he was late.

After laying Hayden back into her bed, he checked in the hotel that was next to the hospital, he couldn't go back to his house as the emptiness would engulf and slowly kill him inside. Little did he know that their time spend in their date would be one of the last ones.

* * *

**AN:**I know, this sucks to no end. I could not write this chapter, I tried a couple of times, got frustrated, forgot about it, tried again a couple days later and since none of the versions sounded good, i gave up and uploaded the 'best' one. I must confess that I had it ready for a couple weeks, but I was so disappointed of this that i refused to upload it and I was thinking of discontinuating this story. But since Im so near the end I found it stupid to do so. I'm sorry its so much about Hayden, I promise you guys thats this will be about the last time, so please bear with me. I promise you guys that I will update soon and the next will include Misaki, hurt/comfort plus and background information about Hayden and Usui relationship, i think.

As always tell me of any mistakes.

Last note, I put a poll on my profile (I know, I know...go _all _the way to your profile? You must be crazy!) But here its a quick link. .net/u/1183642/Arctic_Symmetry#


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait, the only 'excuse' I could give you is life got in the way, but dont every author uses that same excuse? Still, even with life on the way, and all the hw I need to finish before the sun comes around, it didnt get in the way this time. I want to appologize in advance of the major OCC of Usui (and probably Misaki, since i always write her OCC) I overdid myself this time, but when I tried to fix it I couldnt. Another quick note is, the lines at the begining are from Hayden and Hayden alone.

Now, without any other interruptions, this is Symmetry chapter 7, the chapter that everyone been expecting since they met Hayden.

* * *

"Thank you for dropping me by, sorry for all the trouble."

"Oh, is that so? No, no you don't have to stay with me. Please I can take care of myself."

"Well, I was a little woozy...do not look at me like that! Pervert!"

"Omg did I hurt you?"

"Idiot! Do not play with me like that! Everyone in the hospital is staring at us..."

"No, I'm not being cute. No I'm not blushing! It's...oh shut up or I'll hit you again."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

There was a soft moan as he turned around to the cold part of the bed...

"I do not have much time...Usui..."

"I love you, Takumi, ever since I got to know you, ever since we talked. You are the person I've been looking for all my life, you are my perfect guy."

"No, I do not expect you to love me back...I just...I really wanted to tell you my feelings, at least I did my part and I won't regret anything, right?"

"I probably sound really desperate, don't I?"

"...I was...not expecting this...Usui...I love you so, so much...thank you, thank you for giving me a chance."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

He frowned at the interruption of his dreams and turned again...

"So...what is Misaki to you...?"

"What? No, I'm not jealous! I just...it seems you two get along very well..."

"Is that so? You can trust me, you know. I will not get mad if you say she's your secret lover or anything."

"No I'm not trying to turn you on by creating a sexual roleplay...seriously..."

"What! No...! That's, no, wait, just...just forget I even ask."

"Sweep that grin out of your face before I sweep it for you...Idiot."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

He groan and finally decided to open one eye, it was too blurry so he closed it instantly and turned around again...

"Takumi come! It's tea time!"

"It's all fine now!"

"I invited her for tea"

"We are going to have a decent tea time, like it or not."

"Are you bribing me?"

"I think it is."

"You've been wonderful; you've been all that I ever wanted. I love you with all my heart, you are my world."

"Usui, you deserve better. I do not want you to keep on like this."

"Usui I'm going to die, I just know it. It isn't fair to ask you to stay here and carry this burden with you. I love you too much. So please, please don't come again."

"What if I ask you to never talk to Ayuzawa again, would you do it?"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Usui jumped from his bed, his eyes wide open, sweat around his face and hair. He took a deep breath as he brushed away the feeling of falling from someplace high away. After he finally took into account where he was and quieted down his heart beat somewhat, he realized the ringing phone that was on his night table. Groaning, he looked at the clock that indicated it was only 4:15 AM.

"Yes?"

"We are calling from the Hyogo Hospital, is this Usui Takumi speaking?"

Suddenly his senses became as alert as he could muster, "Yes, what's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that this is not something we can talk about in the phone. Would you be able to come around? This is an urgent matter."

"I'll be there."

They hung up, and just as soon as he pressed the red button of his phone he jumped into the floor, grab his trousers from the floor and his shirt from the couch, not even bothering to wash his face nor fix his hair. Something was wrong with Hayden, something was very wrong, he could feel it.

* * *

Respiratory arrest, muscular failure, failed to open the passage, cardiac arrest, not working, not working, resuscitation, not working, not working. Death.

They had insisted that she had not suffer at all, that she was sleeping and didn't feel a thing, it was the best possible outcome if you considered the patience disease, they did whatever they could, they really did. I'm sorry for your lost.

Now alone with her, Usui dragged a chair near the bed, the chair that he had used everyday, the chair that he had slept while watching over her, the same chair. He looked at her, it look just as if she was sleeping, the reflection of the moon sparkling her beautiful skin. He had refused to turn on the light as the light would emphasized her death, all the little things that would give away that she was dead would sparkle and mock him, so he preferred darkness. Usui let out a small smile crept onto his face before he cried silently holding her hand just as he had for the past months.

There was a knock, time had passed by so fast, Usui was unaware of how much time had passed by, he had not move from his place next to Hayden and refused to move from there. There was another knock.

Usui sighted. "I need more time," he called with misplace anger and annoyance.

There was silence and then the door opened, bright light filtered through the door, blinding Usui for seconds before realizing it was actually someone small, not a doctor. Nonetheless, he was annoyed, didn't the person heard? He needed more time.

"I'm sorry Usui," a soothing and very familiar voice said.

Usui blinked again, fighting the light to be able to see the figure standing by the door, waiting for a reply. The person didn't talk again, but shifted around awkwardly.

"Misaki?" He finally called, hoping he had not missed.

"Maybe I should come later, I'm sorry to intrude," she replied. It wasn't that he was wrong, but he sounded so...

"What are you talking about? Come," he invited her.

After shifting awkwardly again, she finally walked toward the chair that Usui was on. Misaki looked quickly at Usui but quickly change her sight to Hayden as he turned to look at her. The silence was overwhelming, just as the situation. Misaki knew better than this, she knew that she shouldn't had come but he wanted to be there for Usui, because she could only imaging how devastated he would be after Hayden's death.

"I was reckless you know," Usui finally spoke out. When Misaki didn't say anything he went on, "I took her out of the hospital even though I was told it was not recommendable."

Misaki simply placed her hand in his shoulder, unable to say anything, because what could she really say? 'It wasn't your fault'? He would simply say it was, and she could go on saying how it wasn't his fault but what good could it do? The thought will still be there, the thought will still haunt him. So she listened, that was all she could really do.

"I'll let you two talk alone," he then said, she noticed a small grin on his face as he stood up and looked at her.

Before she knew it, Usui was gone and she was left with Hayden.

* * *

"Let's take a walk!"

Usui had insisted on taking a walk down the park, Misaki had agreed without much hesitation. The walk was silent until they passed by the closed Maid Latte and Usui had joked about having a special that included sexy nurse uniforms. Of course that Misaki had blushed at the mere thought and yelled at the grinning Usui for being such a pervert.

"Unbelievable," Misaki sighted, letting out all her frustration with a sigh.

"Do not lie to me, you think its a very good idea!" Usui insisted.

"Of course not!" she yelled, frustration reaching her again.

They reached the old playground in the park and Usui quickly ran toward the swings, just like a kid he called dibs and sit as quickly as possible to latter swing himself. Misaki smiled at the smiling Usui to latter sit on the swing that was beside Usui, she simply watched him while moving just the slightest.

"Isn't this fun Misa-chan?" He smiled as he looked at her, but stopped violently as soon as she saw the serious face of hers. "What's wrong?"

Surprised she simply stared at him, "Nothing, what are you talking about?"

Usui chuckled and looked at the ground, "I'm being inconsiderate, right?" He looked back at Misaki and gave her a small smile, "Ayuzawa doesn't have to stay here to take care of me. I'm sorry for being selfish."

"Idiot that's not it!" she quickly yelled. It wasn't, she wanted to spend time with him, she wanted to be able to be there for him. It wasn't an obligation but something she wanted.

"Is that so?" he smiled again and looked away. "Maybe Misaki wants to hear some stories about Hayden?" He turned back to look at her and grinned, "You are curious."

Misaki blush the slightest at the grin, he was being...weird? He wasn't himself, he defiantly was different and it scared her.

"So that's what Misaki wants." He grinned victoriously, "then I should oblige. This is the story of how Usui Takumi met Hayden Newport. You will enjoy this, you will..."

* * *

I really hate the last part of this, I really do, but when I tried to change it, I couldnt. Besides, my brain is kinda, sorta out after writing so many essays (actually bs since I cant even write a proper essay), and well all the overwhelming things of real life. Either way, Im always open for criticism, and you are welcome to point out any to every error you see, I will change it (eventually).

Now theres only one more chapter, the one where Usui tells Misaki whatup with Hayden, but due to the fact that Im completely blank, even thought I did some rough draft and notes, on this coming chapter, expect a super delay. You can always comment ideas, it will help me and who knows, maybe I will use it. And of course, in the last chapter i will thank everyone that review, just because i can.

Last note, in my profile I wrote a mini summary of the stories im planning on writing next, and I would like to get your opinion on which one to choose first with the poll I have on my profile. (.net/~arcticsymmetry). PLEASE AND THANK YOU?

Please leave a review, I would love you forver! (heart that doesnt let me put)


End file.
